Elias and the Royal Yacht
Elias and the Royal Yacht (Norwegian: Elias og Kongeskipet) is the first movie of the series. Story In Elias and the Royal Yacht, our little rescue boat is on a secret mission to find The Royal Yacht. A tragedy struck the Royal Fleet when The Princess Boat vanished up north, and The Royal Yacht has not been himself ever since. But now he too has gone missing, and something must be done to find out what’s going on. Characters * Elias * Trawler * Crane * Fishmonger * The Red Houses * Swifty (does not speak) * Smacky (cameo) * Cruiser (cameo) * Oom and Neef (cameo) * The White Cozy Cove Boat (cameo) * The Brown Cozy Cove Boat (cameo) * Arthur (cameo) * Little Blinky (cameo) * Big Blinky (mentioned) Characters Introduced * Rocke Gabrielsen II * Suverina * The Royal Yacht * Princess * Adjudant Hoff * Admiral Bang * Gunpowder * Sinus * Paparazzi * The Container Port Gang * The Guards (do not speak) * House Boat Couple (cameo) * Pedro Gonzales (mentioned) * Fearless (portrait: physical appearance) Cast Norwegian * Aleksander Emil Dyrberg Ek - Elias * Marit Andreassen - Gunpowder * Per Christian Ellefsen - Sinus * Svein Tindberg - The Royal Yacht * Klara Døving - Princess * Nils Ole Oftebro - Rocke Gabrielsen II * Björn Gedda - Trawler * Per Myrberg - Admiral Bang * Tommy Nilsson and Björn Skifs - Paparazzi * Michael Nyqvist, Pernilla August and Ane Dahl Torp - The Red Houses * Esben Selvig - The Rapping Fishmonger Finnish * Ari-Matti Hedman - Elias and The Male Red House * Petri Liski - Trawler, The Rapping Fishmonger, Rocke Gabrielsen II, The Royal Yacht and Paparazzis (singing) * Hanna Kaila - The Kind Female Red House, Suverina and Princess. * Kaija Kiiski - Crane and The Rude Female Red House * Jarno Koski - Paparazzi, Admiral Bang and The Container Port Gang. * Ilpo Mikkonen - Sinus and Adjudant Hoff Trivia * This movie takes place after the first season and before the second season of the series. * This is the final instalment of the series to feature the original Finnish voice cast, with none of them reprising their roles for Elias and the Treasure of the Sea except for Petri Liski (who only came back to voice Trawler). Season 2 was never dubbed in Finnish. * This film marks the only appearances of Adjutant Hoff, Admiral Bang and The Container Port Gang to date. * Trawler and Cruiser appear on the cover alongside the main characters of the movie, though Trawler has a minor role and Cruiser only cameos towards the beginning and end. * Oom is the only Cozy Cove boat not to appear at all at the end. Other Languages Gallery - DVDs Elias Og Kongeskipet.jpg| Norwegian DVD English Cover.jpg| English Cover (Note: There's no dub of the Movie in the English Language) Elias og Kongeskibet.jpg| Danish DVD Elias and the Royal Yacht Swedish DVD.png| Swedish DVD Elías og Konungssnekkjan.png| Icelandic DVD Elias ja Kuninkaan Laiva.jpg| Finnish DVD Elias en het Koninklijke Avontuur.jpg| Dutch DVD Elias und Die Königliche Yacht.jpg| German DVD Incredibile Avventura Del Piccolo Elias.jpg| Italian DVD Elias - Aventuras a Bordo.png| Brazilian Portuguese DVD Sevimli Gemi.jpg| Turkish DVD Russian Elias and the Royal Yacht DVD.jpg| Russian DVD Elías y el yate real.jpg| Latin American DVD Trailers Trailer- «Elias og kongeskipet»|Norwegian Trailer Elias and the royal yacht - Official Trailer|Norwegian Trailer with English Subtitles Elias und die königliche Yacht - Trailer|German Trailer Elias De Film - Het Koninklijke Avontuur - Officiële trailer|Dutch Trailer]] Category:Movies Category:DVDs